


Video xxx

by SSMinos



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Family Issues, Parody, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: La experiencia más traumatica para un Xmenno porno! solo humor





	Video xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando el porno pierde sentido….
> 
> ADVERTENCIA:  
> Parodia absurda, sin coherencia alguna.  
> Disfruten este pedacito de capitulo de All new XFactor

 

 

Remy rio tan fuerte que cuando se cayó de la silla siguió riendo igual.

La cara de Doug yacía roja, tapando parte de su boca con la mano, mirando el celular sostenida con la mano libre, los ojos castaños agrandados sin despegar la atención del móvil.

Abrió la boca y la cerro, se removió nervioso y luego miro hacia Warlock y Remy.

El príncipe de los ladrones en serio que le veía la gracia.

-esto… esto es…-no pudo encontrar las palabras para describirlo.

-amigo de uno esta rojo, amigo de uno tiene el ritmo cardiaco acelerado a 56%-

-amigo de uno se siente apenado de ver esto-soltó Doug, dejando la pantalla del celular boca debajo de la mesa, tragando con dificultad-entiendo que seamos una imagen pública… y que seamos muy conocidos y que tengamos alguno que otro fan pero…. ¿esto?-

Remy ya se encontraba tomando devuelta asiento con una enorme sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-deberías ver la de Exterminator City-

-no gracias-murmuro apenas sin ganas y luego frunció el ceño-no me parece un pasa tiempo agradable, Remy-

-oh vamos ¿en serio eres tan mojigato?-

Corto el espacio entre ellos, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del apenado mutante multilingüístico, Warlock los miro con algo de duda, Remy tenía posesión del celular y fue cambiando de video.

Los ojos de Doug agrandaron y lanzo un pequeño grito no muy digno de un hombre.

-¡dios mío!-

-ritmo cardiaco de amigo de uno volvió a elevarse a 70%-

-¡Remy por dios!-

Doug se levanto tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y camino lejos pero lo más lejos del príncipe ladrón, hasta que se dio de cruses con Quicksilver quien entraba a la cocina glotoneando una bolsa entrara de papitas.

Cuando Doug se fijo en él y antes de que el velocista pudiera decir algo, el rubio grito retrocediendo sacando de onda a Pietro.

Pietro hablo con la boca llena.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-

Noto que Doug le huía la mirada y con una voz en murmullo le paso de largo, despidiéndose de ellos en la cocina.

Pietro se quedo mirando un segundo, lo que es equivalente para él varios minutos de meditación, hasta que volvió la atención hacia Remy y Warlock.

-¿Qué le pasa al nerd?-

-amigo de uno analizo imágenes explicitas de origen dudoso-

Remy le miro feo al ciber mutante alienígena.

-¿imágenes explicitas?-se metió otro puño de papitas a la boca y en un instante se encontraba indagando en el refrigerador-¿Qué imágenes explicitas ponen a Doug con el solo verme en esa manera?-

-bueno…-Remy y Warlock se miraron-un cosplay de ti, tal vez-

La curiosidad en el semblante de Pietro se vio reflejada.

-digamos que… hay unos tipos que hicieron unos cosplay de… nosotros, bueno, de los x men, Ciclope, Jean hasta de mi-tecleo en el celular sacando una set de fotografías y se las enseño al velocista, las imagenes era decentes y se veían muy profesionales.

Pietro hiso un sonido como sonar la nariz.

-no les veo nada de malo-

Remy titubeo un poco pero fue pasando foto por foto deslizando el dedo por la pantalla bajo la mirada atenta del velocista, varias era muy buenas, entre ellas se encontraba Rogue, Deadpool, Domino y Surge, se detuvo en una de las portadas en donde salía el cosplay de Quicksilver en su antiguo traje verde con el rayo cruzar por su pecho, lo que saco una sonrisa al propio Pietro.

-hey… no están nada mal-apoyando una mano en la mesa, viendo con fascinación la fotografía.

-qué pasa si te digo que son actores porno-

Silencio.

Pietro se aparto, guardando una posición recta, pasando la mirada en Warlock y Remy.

-detecto actividad abrasiva en amigo Quicksilver, amigo de uno-

Remy sabia que tras aquel rostro sereno se  procesaban un sinfín de suposición a una velocidad tremenda, Pietro parpadeo y frunció el ceño.

-¿perdón que acabas de decir?-

-que son actores porno los que nos están cosplayando-

El velocista entrecerró los ojos, no sabiendo su tomarlo en serio o no.

-es normal… considerando los aficionados que  tenemos, hay una versión porno de cada x men-hiso un gesto como de meditar-tal vez te pueda explicar el porqué Dougie se porto así contigo al verte-

Una sensación de escalofríos recorrió de pies a cabeza al velocista, sintiendo nauseas con el solo echar resbalárseles las duras palabras tras la lengua.

-¿verme en qué?-

-un video de ti en una orgia gay-

Un ligero golpe se estampo en las puertas del lavabo, en donde Pietro había retrocedido con una expresión de enajenación en su rostro, dejo salir una serie de palabras inteligibles a un velocidad por segundo siendo difusas de entender, pero no para Warlock que las codifico con facilidad, Remy tuvo la brillante idea de poner un video y mostrárselo a Pietro quien se veía cada vez más pálido y una mueca de asco.

Pietro no era un santo pero era un puritano, el hablar de “sexo” era un tema difícil de tomar para él debido a sus costumbres Romaní.

 Volvió a soltar una serie de palabras inteligible aunque en murmullo y se dirigió a Remy.

-no te entiendo-

-como es que esta…-agito sus manos con una estela de borrosidad apuntando al celular-¿esta bazofia existe?-

-conoce el dicho, siempre va a existir una versión porno de algo o de alguien-Remy lo tomaba con cierto aire de restarle importancia.

Pietro se sobre salto y parpadeo, con una idea caerle repentinamente en mente haciéndole fruncir el ceño de mal humor.

-¿te has pasado viendo una versión de nosotros en asuntos carnales?-

El príncipe de los ladrones sonrió más no respondió.

Pietro torció una mueca.

-tus pasatiempos me perturban, LeBeau-

Se encogió de hombros si dejar de lado la sonrisa.

-son muy creativos, hay un video de big daddy y Psylocke, no mentiré que lo vi hasta el último minuto-

-¿big daddy?-

Le contemplo sin entender hasta que su expresión cambio a casi ser un poema de emociones.

No, no, no!

-noooo-soltó Pietro con las manos a la cabeza-¿a qué clase de degenerado pervertido se le ocurriría eso?-

La imagen de su padre y Elizabeth le hicieron mella de escalofríos.

-mira Pietro, no te quiero traumar pero… -trato de encontrar las palabras-no es secreto que tú y Wanda hayan tenido cierto… “desliz” antes, pero eso termino generando otras cosillas subidas de nivel muy…ehh-aquello no le gusto en nada al velocista-así que no te extrañes si hay una versión de Magneto y de ti haciendolo "tu ya sabes"-

Pietro se auto telestransporto dejando una larga línea en el piso prendida en fuego, lo que activo las alarmas contra incendios y un grito agudo que se había convertido en estática retumbar en eco en la estancia.

Los gritos de Georgia y Lorna se alzarón desde el segundo piso.

-¿Qué paso?-

-¡se activo la alarma!-

Lo único que tenían era la carcajada de Gambito a todo pulmón, acostado en la mesa y golpeando en puño la superficie de esta, Warlock miro a su compañero.

-amigo de uno… ¿es cierto lo que dices de amigo Quicksilver?-

Sin parar de reír negó con la cabeza en negación, se levanto un poco quitándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-no estoy tan enfermo como para profundizar tanto-otro estallido de risa-¡pero se lo tiene merecido por comerse mi cena!-

Después de ese incidente en la cocina, el pobre de Pietro Maximoff necesito severamente terapia psicológica.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si se lo están preguntando, si, existe.... la regla 34 haciendo de las suyas sin discriminación alguna.
> 
> Se puede pasear por google las set de fotografías con actores porno Xmen que extrañamente tienen una muy buena calidad (las de Quicksilver son las mejores)
> 
> Y si, existe material de Magneto y del atolondrado hijo (y la esquizofrénica de la hija) incluzo en fanfic... eso si es cruzar la linea, no sé cómo se les puede ocurrir ese incesto! aunque en el AU de Ultimate Xmen es una joyita extraña, muy pero muy extraña con "eso" con los gemelos Maximoff y el matrimonio que hay entre Erik y Charles (aunque con lo de Erik y Charles es el más normal, establecido canonicamente por Claremont), que puede ser aceptable o repelante dependiendo del punto de vista de la lectura de ese arco de comic.  
> Pero si, fue extraño el saber que Pietro y Wanda compartian la cama en otros terminos... aun asi me sigue gustando Ultimate, es buena.


End file.
